ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Will Harangue
Will Harangue is a character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who first appeared in Fame. He is a loud-voiced television newscaster. Firmly convinced that Ben Tennyson is a threat to humanity, Will has launched a smear campaign against him and constantly tries to denounce him including turning the public against him as such. Ultimate Alien Will Harangue debuted in the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, stating in his program that Ben Tennyson is a threat and wanted Bellwood's population to turn against him. His declarations on TV put Ben in a bad mood and cause him to be worried about going to school. However, when he finally goes, his classmates prove to be more grateful than Harangue, much to Ben's surprise. He reappeared as the main villain in Video Games, where, with the help of Oliver Thompson, he tricks Ben into showing all his aliens' moves for what he think to be a video game, but actually serves to create a spider-like giant robot (referred as "the Stalker") able to counter all of Ben's aliens. He then uses the robot to try to assassinate Ben, even succeeding in defeating him at one point (though he chose to not destroy him immediately because he wanted his public to see Ben 10's death). The Stalker is eventually destroyed by Nanomech, the only alien who had not been scanned because of his miniaturized size. Ben, as Way Big, then crushed its remains in front of Harangue and "accidentally" dropped it on the anchorman's car. Due to the Stalker's failure, Harangue later fired Oliver. To avoid being arrested for attempted murder and vandalism, Harangue later used and manipulated the footage as more proof of the violence Ben was capable of, angrily referring to the destruction of his vintage car as an act of juvenile delinquency. Harangue also made an appearance in the episode Hero Time, working alongside the so-called superhero Captain Nemesis trying to get bad footage of Ben. When Captain Nemesis (Overlord) was arrested, he tried to back up Overlord by blaming Ben saying that Overlord did bad things to stop "The Menace of Ben Tennyson". In the Eye of the Beholder, Harangue makes a cameo appearance on TV. However, his words are clouded by Ben's thoughts. He appeared again in The Big Story when Jimmy Jones reports that Ben (really Clone Ben) is working for a giant plant monster. Although he acknowledges him for providing photos of Ben as aliens, he does not seem to take him seriously. Harangue appears on the Burger Shack television briefly in Double or Nothing. He reappeared next in The Mother of All Vreedles when he had reported a meteor. Omniverse Will Harangue reappeared in The Frogs Of War: Part 1, when Undertown was exposed to the public because of the residents fleeing Earth due to the coming Incursean Empire, he uses this discovery to once again make Ben look like a villain. In The Frogs Of War: Part 2, after the Incurseans have successfully conquered Earth, with the help of Dr. Psychobos's Way Bads, Will congratulated them on defeating Ben and becoming Earth's "benevolent" overlords, showing his collaboration with the invaders. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Video Games'' *''Hero Time'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' (cameo) *''The Big Story'' *''Double or Nothing'' (cameo) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' Video Games Cosmic Destruction Will Harangue appears in one of the commercials for Cosmic Destruction blaming Evil Way Big's (Albedo's) attack on earth on Ben stating "Ben Tennyson has brought upon us the Apocalypse" and providing screen shots of the damage that directly wreaks upon the environment to further enhance his campaign against Ben which was leaked to him by Captain Nemesis. Shockingly he attempts to use the opportunity to sell his book titled Ben 10: Threat or Menace? Trivia *His appearance and attitude towards Ben is very much like Robert Kelly of X-Men fame. *The Harangue Nation is a spoof of Steven Colbert's Colbert Nation with similar elements to the various Fox News programs. *The relationship between Will Harangue and Ben also slightly portray the relationship between J. Jonah Jameson and Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Unlike Jameson however, Harangue is more antagonistic and apparently corrupt and has at least once attempted to kill him, and Harangue's career as antagonizing Ben started after Ben's identity was revealed to the world. *In the forum, Dwayne McDuffie confirms that Harangue is loathed by some for antagonizing Ben. Because of this, his frequent attempts to turn societies against Ben are always unsuccessful. *His last name means mean or nasty speech, much like the way he criticizes Ben. *He is very similar to G. Gordan Godfrey from Young Justice, criticizing the Justice League the same way Harangue criticizes Ben. *Ironically, while criticizing Ben as an alien menace, he willingly praises the Incurseans for conquering the Earth and banishing Ben. **This, in fact, proves that his hatred was not towards aliens as a whole, but simply with Ben Tennyson. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Political Leaders